1. Field
This document relates to a method for controlling a tray applied in an optical disc drive (ODD).
2. Related Art
Various optical disc drives (ODDS) for recording or reproducing data on optical discs such as a compact disc (CD), a digital versatile disc (DVD) and a blue-ray disc (BD) are widely spread and used.
For example, as shown in FIG. 1, a general optical disc drive comprises a tray 10, a loading motor 11, a motor driver 12, a controller 13, an eject button 14, a first switch 15, a second switch 16, etc.
If the eject button 14 is pushed by a user in a state in which the tray 10 is inserted into the inside of the optical disc drive, i.e., in a state in which the tray 10 is closed, the controller 13 controls the motor driver 12 to drive the loading motor 11, and the tray 10 is extracted to the outside of the optical disc drive by rotation of the loading motor 11. On the contrary, if the eject button 14 is pushed by the user in a state in which the tray 10 is extracted to the outside of the optical disc drive, i.e., in a state in which the tray 10 is opened, the controller 13 controls the motor driver 12 to rotate the loading motor in the opposite direction, and the tray 10 is inserted into the inside of the optical disc drive by the rotation of the loading motor 11.
While the tray 10 is inserted into the inside of the optical disc drive in the state in which the tray 10 is opened, the state of the first switch 15 is changed from an on-state to an off-state, and the sate of the second switch 15 is maintained as the on-state. Then, if the tray 10 is completely inserted into the inside of the optical disc drive, both the first and second switches 15 and 16 are in the off-state. On the contrary, if the tray 10 is extracted to the outside of the optical disc drive in the state in which the tray 10 is closed, the state of the first switch 15 is maintained as the off-state, and the state of the second switch 16 is changed from the off-state to the on-state. If the tray 10 is completely extracted to the outside of the optical disc drive, both the first and second switches 15 and 16 are in the on-state.
The controller 13 controls an opening/closing operation of the tray 10 by checking on/off-states of the first and second switches 15 and 16.
As shown in FIG. 2, in a state in which power is applied to the optical disc drive (S10), a user pushes the eject button 14 (S11). Then, the controller 13 checks on/off-states of the first and second switches 15 and 16 (S12), and decides an open/close state of the tray 10 according to the on/off-states of the first and second switches 15 and 16. If both the first and second switches 15 and 16 are in the on-state as described above, the controller 13 decides the state of the tray 10 as an open state.
In a case where the state of the tray 10 is decided as the open state (S13), the controller 13 controls the motor driver 12 to drive the loading motor 11, thereby performing a tray closing operation of inserting the tray 10 into the inside of the optical disc drive (S14).
Then, if both the first and second switches 15 and 16 are in the off-state (S15), the controller 13 decides the state of the tray 10 as a state in which the closing of the tray 10 is completed (S16), and stops the driving of the loading motor 11.
On the other hand, if both the first and second switches 15 and 16 are in the off-state at the time when the eject button 14 is pushed, the controller 13 decides the sate of the tray 10 as a state in which the tray 10 is closed.
In a case where the state of the tray 10 is decided as the state in which the tray 10 is closed (S17), the controller 13 controls the motor driver 12 to drive the loading motor 11 in the opposite direction, thereby performing a tray opening operation of extracting the tray 10 to the outside of the optical disc drive (S18).
Then, if both the first and second switches 15 and 16 are in the on-state (S19), the controller 13 decides the state of the tray 10 as a state in which the opening of the tray 10 is completed (S20), and stops the driving of the loading motor 11.
Meanwhile, if the user forcibly pushes the tray 10 in the open state, as shown in FIG. 3, the state of the first switch 15 is changed from the on-state to the off-state, and the state of the second switch 16 is continuously maintained as the on-state.
If the first switch 15 is off and the second switch 16 is on (S21) although the eject button 14 is not pushed in the state in which the tray 10 is opened, the controller 13 decides that the tray 10 is forcibly pushed by the user (S22), and performs the tray closing operation described above.
However, since the first and second switches 15 and 16 are necessarily used to control the tray opening/closing operation in the general optical disc drive, manufacturing cost of the optical disc drive increases. Further, if a trouble occurs in at least one of the first and second switches 15 and 16, an error occurs in the tray opening/closing operation.